Barbary Coast Friends
by Kiky731
Summary: After Kiky731, Jessy, Flippy and Othello find gold, Abis Mal cons it out of them. In revenge, the girls play various games with Abis with Flippy and Othello finding ways to make the girls win.


Hi, again. Here is another Looney Tunes' short and it's the first I adopted from SnJ's Parodies for Sale. Thanks Jessy for letting me adopt it. It is the parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, _"Barbary Coast Bunny",_ starring yours truly and my new friend, Subuku No Jess aka Jessy with two extras with us. I don't own_ Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar, Happy Tree Friends,_ etc. I own only me, Jessy and Othello belong to Subuku No Jess.

* * *

><p><strong>Barbary Coast Friends<strong>

**The Cast**

Bugs Bunny…Kiky731(Me) and Subuku No Jess aka Jessy(Fellow Authoress)

Extras…Othello Reaper Boogie(Subuku No Jess's OC) and Flippy(Happy Friends)(he'll turn evil, but he won't be bloodthirsty and he and Othello help the girls win)

Nasty Castana…Abis Mal(Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar)

* * *

><p><strong>Barbary Coast Friends<strong>

We see a dirt pile going somewhere. The dirt pile travels farther and farther until it hits a rock. Two girls came out the dirt. The first was a 17 old girl with black hair, brown eyes, a black T shirt under a purple jacket, red pants and a baseball cap, green shoes; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy.

The second was a 13 year old gray fox with white on the top of her ears and on the tip of her trail and she has long black hair, three freckles on each side. She wore a cammo hat that is a little wiggly, different colors and has the same sign as Flippy, a dress that has long sleeves and it ends at the top of a middle of her thighs and is the same design as Flippy's; she's Kiky731.

They rubbed their heads as Kiky731 said, "What a bump!"

"Well now, no rock's gonna prevent us from meeting my cousin in Toon Fransisco." Jessy said as she pushed the rock over only to find out that it was solid gold.

"Kiky731, look." Jessy said with dollar signs in her eyes.

Kiky731 looked and grinned widely. "Gold. " She and Jessy said, getting more happy. "Gold! GOLD! _**GOOOLLLLDDD!"**_

They called out "Othello! Flippy!" Then a giant boogeyman came out of the dirt. He was made out of bugs and trash with a burlap sack over it. He had a scar over his right eye and he had a black piece of yarn for hair; he's Othello Reaper Boogie, the more nicer grandfather of Oogie Boogie and Jessy's old friend.

The second was a green bear with dog tags on his collar, a army hat and outfit; he's Flippy, Kiky731's boyfriend.

"What is it, girls?" Othello said. He and Flippy saw the gold and the four screamed, _**"GOOOOOLLLLDD!" **_They started to jump around like nuts with Jessy doing cartwheels, Othello bouncing around, Flippy running up and down the tree and Kiky731 screaming, "WE'RE RICH! WE'RE RICH! WE'RE FABULOUSLY WEALTHY! YAHOO! WE'RE INDIPENDENT BEHIND THE RAMMO! WHOO-HOO!"

As the four jumped to hug their newfound treasure, a man was watching them. He was a short man in a black mustache and beard and he wore Arabian attire; he's Abis Mal.

"Don't you worry, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Othello, and Aunt Jessy will protect you." Kiky371 said to the gold.

"We will take care of you, and polish you and you're gonna make us all rich." Flippy said.

Jessy finished kissing the gold and asked to her friends and the audience, "But how? How are we gonna protect it?"

"I don't know." Othello said.

Just then a giant shadow loomed over the four. It turned out that it was as fake bank teller stand that Abis Mal was in.

"You girls and boys ready to give for a small deposit?" Abis Mall asked.

Othello carried the gold as he said, "My, are we glad you haven't to walk."

"We were wondering what to do with this." Kiky731 said.

* * *

><p>Later, Abis Mal tied the gold onto his camel before he heard Jessy say, "Pardon me, sir, but I think we'd reconsider and withdraw our gold."<p>

"We have a few minor purchases to make." Kiky731 added.

"I'm real sorry, but…"Abis Mal closed the cardboard stand on Jessy and Kiky731 and folded them up into a stack as he added, much to Flippy and Othello's shock, "But this bank has closeded." He chuckled evily and put a rock on top of the folded stand and rode off on his camel with the gold.

Flippy and Othello saw this and got mad(Flippy flips out and turns into Evil Flippy) and Othello said, "You realize that this is not going to go unchallenged."

"Agreed." Evil Flippy said.

* * *

><p>We now see San Fransisco, 6 months after the authoress, the HTF authoress, the boogeyman giant and the Happy Tree Friend discovered the gold and Abis Mal stole it. Abis Mal was now in his casino and he was the richest casino owner now. Abis Mal smirked evilly as he started drawing on the back of his cards with invisible ink.<p>

Othello, Jessy, Evil Flippy and Kiky731 went and saw the casino machine and glared at it. Evil Flippy used camoflauge to sneak up to the slot machine without getting busted, went inside it and then used his bowtie knife to rig the machine a bit. Jessy and Kiky731 went inside and Jessy said, "Well, I huckleberry. It's one of those telephones."

Of course she was lying because Othello and Evil Flippy rigged the machine to make them win.

Kiky731 turned to Abis Mal who was staring at them oddly and said, "Pardon me and my friend, sir, but uh, could we use your telephone?"

"Why, surley madams. Help yourselves with my telephone." Abis Mal smiled at them.

Jessy and Kiky731 went up to the slot machine and took out two coins as Kiky731 read, " "Insert coin and pull lever."" They put the coins in the machine and pulled the lever.

Jessy bent down and called out, "Hello, I want to speak to my mom, please. Hello, Mom? I can't hardly hear you at all."

Abis Mal gave the audience a "What a Doofus" stare at the audience as Jessy continued to talk into the slot machine. In the slot machine, Evil Flippy is still inside the machine while Othello was outside the building. Othello used a little bit of magic because it gives him good luck happen, so he uses a magical dust and blew it onto the casino.

* * *

><p>Inside…<p>

"Look, Mom. I'm broke and so are my friends again. Could you let us have a few bucks to tie us over?" AS soon as Jessy asked, the slot machine hit "Jackpot" three times. Suddenly, coins fell out of hole and covered Jessy and Kiky731, making Abis Mal's jaw drop in surprise.

"Thanks ." Kiky731 called out before she and Jessy laughed. "What a swell woman your mom is, Jessy."

* * *

><p>Later, Jessy and Kiky731 were carrying the heavy bag filled with coins in the slot machine, but they were stopped by Abis Mal.<p>

"Just a moment, girls." Abis said to them. "How about you and me play a little game?"

"That's a wonderful idea." Kiky731 said. Flippy, turning into Evil Flippy and Othello were overhearing this from far away.

"How about marbles?" Jessy asked Abis Mal.

"Marbles?" Abis Mal asked. "Oh, sure marbles." He led the girls into the room and said, "We'll have a game of marbles, San Fransisco Style."

* * *

><p>Outside, Othello and Evil Flippy snuck inside and put a magnet under the table while Abis Mal put the marble on the spinning marble table and explained to them, "In this kind of marble game, I spin the marble and you bet on a number you want to land on."<p>

"Hey, that sounds great." Kiky731 smiled. She and Jessy looked down at the number board and said, putting a penny down on a number. "We bet a penny on 23."

"Alrighty." Abis Mal dropped the marble onto the wheel and spun it. He pressed a button until the number 23 glowed and pulled on a lever making the wheel stop, but the ball keep going the ball stops on 23, surprising everyone.

"Yeah, two marbles now you get 23." Abis said as he pushed the coins to Jessy and Kiky731.

"23 cents?" Kiky731 asks. "You mean we win all that?"

Abis Mal said as he relaxs in his chair, "In my place, the customer always wins."

Jessy grinned her Cheshire Cat grin and said, "Really?" in a high pitched voice.

* * *

><p>Jessy and Kiky731 were winning big streak, and to prove it, they had a big stack of coins above them, making them smile.<p>

"We're ready to win again." Kiky731 said.

Abis Mal however was putting a nail and a wood block on 23 so that way the girls wouldn't win again. Flippy and Othello notice this and growl in anger.

"A merriful melody. Let's see if you win something else." Abis said. He pressed a button saying "00" and pulled the lever, hoping that the girls will lose. The wheel stops and the ball hits "00". Abis Mal laughs at his success, making Evil Flippy growl.

"Cheat off my girlfriend and her friend, will you?" Evil Flippy asked.

He grabbed his knife and stabs Abis Mal's foot with it. Abis screamed in pain and held his foot in pain. Othello gently taps the side of the building, making the building shake and for the marble to land hard on 23.

Abis' jaw drops in shock as we hear Kiky731 and Jessy take all the coins and use a wheelbarrow to wheel them out the door.

"Just a minute, little friends." Abis said, blocking the doorway. "How about us playing another type of game?"

"Like what?" Jessy asked.

"Like…how about draw poker?" Abis answered.

"Well, we're not too familiar with it, but we'll try anything , sir." Kiky731 said. She and Jessy ran to the table and drew two pictures of poker sticks.

"How's this? Do we win?" Kiky731 asked.

Abis Mal gave them a odd stare and then gave a "What a Doofus" look at the audience.

* * *

><p>Later, Kiky731 and Jessy were at the table with Abis Mal who was shuffling the cards.<p>

"Now, the idea to draw poker is for you two to get a bigger hand than I got." Abis Mal explained. As he kept yapping, Jessy pulled out a glove out of her pocket and blew it up like a balloon to make it bigger and used a hairtie that Kiky731 pulled out and tied it up.

Abis noticed this in shock and after a moment of silence, he yelled, _**"CUT IT OUT, CAN'T YA?"**_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, an angry Kiky731 and Jessy were walking away with the wheelbarrell full of money with Abis Mal tried to apologize.<p>

"Nice try." Kiky731 said.

"Truly, I didn't mean it." Abis Mal said, convincing.

"Not gonna work." Jessy scowled at him.

"It isn't fun playing with you if you act like that." Kiky731 said. "However, we will interlet bygones be bygones if you promise not to do it again."

"I promise." Abis Mal said. "Honestly, I promise."

"Cross your heart!" Jessy ordered. Abis did as she told.

* * *

><p>Later, Jessy,Kiky731 and Abis Mal were back at the table and Jessy said, "We'll draw three cards please."<p>

Abis drew three cards and said, "Ooh, what a deal!"

The man and the two girls looked at the cards carefully until Abis laughed and said, "I got a full house! What'd you get, suckers?"

Before, Kiky731 and Jessy could answer, in another room was a sound of a bomb crashing making Abis get scared.

It was actually Evil Flippy who was making the said noise in order to make the girls win. Abis Mal screamed like a little sissy girl and ran out of the room to find the source of the noise. Outside, Othello lifts up the roof, and looks at the cards.

"Here's how you play the game…" Othello said. He then whispered in the girls' ears making them smile.

Abis then comes back again, after trying to find Evil Flippy, but he couldn't because he escaped. Abis then noticed Jessy and Kiky731 crying, unknown to him, they were pretending to cry so that way they would win.

"To answer your question, Mr. Abis Mal, does that beat us?" Kiky731 sobbed a bit. "All we got are two pairs. A pair of ones and another pair of ones."

To prove it, she and Jessy put their cards down, revealing two hearts of red and aces of black. This made Abis's lips quiver in sadness because the girls kept on winning and he's being bankrupt every time.

"Hey, do you mean we won again?" Jessy asked hopefully.

Abis pointed his gun at the both of them as he said menacingly, "Yeah. You win, but now we're going to play another little game."

"Another game? Hey, that's great!" Jessy smiled.

Kiky731 frowned, knowing what this meant since she was in the military. "It looks like you're gonna shoot us! You're dead!" Kiky731 was about to turn into her evil state, but Jessy calmed her saying, "Look, Kiky731! I think you twirl the barrel and a surprise comes up."

As she said that, outside, Othello waves his hand on the roof, using his magic. When Kiky731 twirled the barrel, money came out of the gun instead of a bullet. Kiky731 calms down and cheers.

* * *

><p>Later as Jessy and Kiky731 rowed their huge amounts of cash in their wheelbarrow, Abis Mal, confused, spins the barrel, and looks inside, but instead of coins like the girls got…BANG! He got shot in the face, leaving him covered in black soot.<p>

Evil Flippy comes in and shoots Abis plenty of times, but he doesn't die because this is a cartoon. "You miss me!"

He grabs a drink of water, but holes come out of him. Abis then falls to the ground.

"Time to feed the general!" Evil Flippy said.

"Who's the general?" Abis Mal asks.

Evil Flippy points to outside where Othello is. Othello is now wearing a giant general outfit and hat and he was licking his lips hungrily. Abis Mal gasped and turned white.

"Please, no, no! Have mercy! I didn't mean to hurt the girls six months ago! SPARE MY LIFE!" Abis begged, praying for mercy. Evil Flippy in response, laughs evilly and tortures him by making him walk on hot coals to make his feet hurt, then Othello picks him up and eats Abis Mal.

Evil Flippy turns back into Flippy and high-fives Othello. Othello then picks up Kiky731, Jessy and Flippy and smiled.

As Flippy and Kiky731 hugged, she says to the audience, "Remember, the moral of the story is "Don't try to steal no 18 karats from no Happy Tree Friends, authoress or giant boogeyman."

Flippy then kissed Kiky731 and then Jessy and Othello said, "That's all folks!" to the audience ending the cartoon.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I hoped you like this. Read and Review.<p> 


End file.
